We're the same
by qaudbreed
Summary: When Skylar returns to the Soul Society after so long he finds so much has changed. including the captain of Squad 7. SajinXOC mpreg in later chapters
1. Return to the soul society

I walked into the Soul Society and looked around. Mabye I could find protection here. I walked around for a bit and ran into a man with a pink kimono drapped on his shoulders "Well hello there. Can I help you with something?" the man asks "I am a traveler and large beings have begon to attack my siblings and I." I say "Hmm.." he mummbles then takes notice of my sword "I see you have a zanpacto."

"My sword? What about it?"

"How did you get it?"

"My parents took me to an academy when I was younger." the man smiles at me

"Follow me. I'm Shunsui Kyoraku by the way."

"Skylar Valentino." Shunsui nods leading me to a building that was alittle bit larger than the others. I freeze "Why are we here...?" I ask

"To see Head Captain Yamato." a old man walks out of the building and walks towards us. Shunsui bows to the man "Head Captain Yammato." the old man nods looking at me "Who are you?" he asks. I quickly bow "I am Skylar Valentino." I say. He nods again and looks at my sword "You have a zanpacto and you are not a shinigami?"

"I went to the academy when I was younger. Things happened and I left."

"Yes, I remember you now. You had just passed your test, but an accident happened before you chose a squad."

"Yes sir. I shouldn't have passed my test anyway. It was to early."

"You were top of your class,so was your brother. Where is he anyway?"

"I-I don't really know. After we left h-he was kidnapped and I haven't seen him since." Yammato nods again before turning around and walks back into the building "You'll join Squad 7." I blink nodding slowly.


	2. A new captain

I walked with Shunsui to Squad 7 after changing into my shinigami uniform "Now, don't be frightened whe we get there." Shunsui says. I blink

"Why would I be afraid?" I inquire making the older man glance at me mummbling

"You'll see." making me furrow my brows, but I stay silent the rest of the walk.

I stop in my tracks when I see this large fox/man walk infront of me. I barely registared his captain haori before I saw his peircing gold eyes. I couldn't help myself and ended up staring into his eyes until Shunsui elbows me in my side making me blush "Sorry." I mummble looking down

"He's your new squad member Sajin. Well, I can't keep Jyuushiro waiting." Shunsui says and leaves. I look up at him

"Sorry again. Your eyes...their just so..."I trail off blushing making Captain Konamura blink confused.

I look away embaressed "Sorry. Your eyes are just so mezmorizing..." I mummble glancing at my captain seeing him stare at me suprised. I duck my head again "Pardon me Captain." I apologize

"F-Follow me..." Captain says leading me to a room "You will be staying here." I bow mummbling my thanks. I walk into the room and sit my bag down next to my futon and look around then kneel down next to my bag and take out a few pictures. One was of me, my brother, and our little sisters and the other was of my parents.

I put the pictures on a dresser close to my bed "You very quiet. I never got your name, what is it?" My captain inquires

"Skylar Valentino."I answer looking at him. He nods

"Well, Skylar welcome to my squad."

"Thank you Captain Konamura." he smiles and nods one more time before disappearing. I don't know why, but he made my heart feel at peace. I wanted to get to know this strange captain better.


	3. Conflicted

I walk out of my room and head to Captain Konamura's office. I need to ask him was I am supposed to do now that I am a shinigama and in his squad. I knock on his door "Captain?" i ask quietly

"Come in Skylar." Captain Konamura answers. I slide open the door and step inside closing the door behind me. I bow respectfully to my new captain

"Captain Konamura. I'm sorry to bother you, but I would like to know my orders." I say trying not to stare at the captain's eyes

"As of now, you only need to get settled in Skylar." I blink confused. That was it? Captain Konamura chuckles "You need to train. Strengthen your skills."

"Yes Captain." He smiles at me and I quickly turn around to hide my blush

"If that is all Captain, I'll go train." I walk out and head to the barrack's training grounds. I unseath my katana and start slashing at the targets needing to get the captain of my mind. Why did I keep thinking about him? Why was I getting embaressed so easily around him? I growl "Light Pheonix." making my katana turn into a broad sword with flames flaring at the hilt and bright red ribbon flowing from the end of the hilt. I slash my sword through the air creating a gaint wave of fire that slices through and burns the targets. My mind cleared atleast slightly, but there were still questions running through my mind. I turned to see Captain Konamura watching with a pleased look. I blush again and quickly hide my face. I shunpo to my room and fall on my futon after putting away my katana

This sucks. Why can't behave normally around him?He is diffrent and kind...I can tell he is loyal...I've never felt safe since the accident. Captain Konamura make me feel safe when he is near me...I just meet him! I can't be feeling this way! Snap out of it Skylar!

I groan into my pillow and decide I should get some rest. I fall asleep with my mind clogged with thought about my captain.


	4. Claiming my mate

I groan waking up then freak out when I see a unkown man in my room

"Wake up already! The captain needs to speak with you!" he yells

"Who the hell are you?"I snarl

"lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba."

"Oh."I get up and shake my brown hair into place "I'll be there in a second." I grab my katana and secure it to my waist then follow Lieutenant Iba to the captain's room. Captain smiles at me making me duck my head my cheeks turning pink

"Thank you Iba. That will be all."Captain says. Iba nods and leaves "I saw you train the other day. You are very strong."

"T-Thank you Captain."my blush turns a brighter red

"Are you alright Skylar?"

"I-I'm fine sir."

"Even though you have just arrived in my squad it would seem that your behavior is odd."

"I'm just adjusting from being on my own to being in a squad." He nods

"Understable, but you only seem to act strangely around me." I flinch at the saddness in his tone

"I-I just have a lot of thoughts right now about...it's hard to explain sir." I shake my blush away and smile at my captain taking him by suprise "It's nothing to worry aout. I'll sort it out on my own." He lays a hand/paw on my shoulder

"Skylar, you are a member of my squad. I need to know if you are able to act correctly at all times. I don't want you to end up in a battle unable to think clearly."

"Why...you...I have to go." I turn around and leave. I had to either tell him or leave. I can't handle having these thoughts! I've never felt this way about ANYONE before. Why was I feeling this way about my new captain? I head to my room and fall to my knees clutching my head tears streaking down my cheeks. I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone pull my into their chest. I didn't care who it was as I cried into their chest. All of these feelings were new to me and they were hitting me all at once and I couldn't take it.

"Your alright Skylar..."Captain Konamura's voice about three minutes I finally stop crying "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I-I can't handle these feelings. Their new and powerful. I've never felt them before."

"What feelings?"

"Love, need, and safety."

"For who?"

"You." I felt him tense then relax. He pulls me closer gently nuzzling my cheek

"You're alright Skylar. I'll help you."

"W-Wha..?" he gently kisses me and I melt into the kiss. I felt calmer when he pulled away. His beautiful eyes held love and protectiveness making me smile

"Trust me Skylar."

"I guess I already do." he kisses me again and I could feel need for my captain accompanied by lust and want. Everything moved so fast, but I didn't care. I wanted more of him and I decided to let him know it. I gently run my hands over his chest and tug on his haori then slip it off him. I slowly start to undress him and he undresses me. I fall onto my futon pulling him with me

"Sajin...please..." I groan. He growls possesively and nips at my neck. I growl impatient "Damn it Sajin! Just fuck me already!" He smirks turns me so I'm on my back. I moan when I feel a finger enter me stretching me. Shortly acompnied by a second finger than a third and a four.I arch when he strikes a spot inside me and groan in loss when he removes his fingers,but moan loudly when he enterrs me while biting my neck. He started pounding into me not letting go of his hold on my neck. I couldn't stop moaning at the amazing feeling like I was being completly dominated and I loved it.

I started to meet his thrusts and I could feel my climax getting closer until I finally fall over the edge releasing onto my bed. Shortly afterward I feel Sajin release into me and I could feel him tense

"Sanjin?What's wrong?"I ask

"I've knotted up inside you."he says. My entire head turns bright red

"W-Well,just lay down..."I mummble and hear him chuckle before he lays down behind me. He wraps his arms around me and licks my neck where he bit me claiming me as his mate. I yawn feeling tired and slowly fall asleep laying comfortably in my mate's arms.


	5. The new squad

I felt something warm and furry behind me as I woke up and it took me a moment to remember what happened and once I did my face turns bright red. Turning my head slightly I saw that Sajin was still behind me peacefully asleep causing me to smile. He looked so peaceful asleep. Like he didn't have a single problem and life is perfect. Beautiful golden eyes blink open looking at me

"Morning Sajin." I says still smiling softly and gives me the same soft smile back. I guess he's still partaily asleep. I move and notice I was able to move without hurting Sajin or myself. Leaving him to wake up I clean up and get dressed to find him doing the same. I saw the embaressment in his eyes, but knew he didn't regret anything. Laughing lightly I help him put on his captain's haori and kiss his cheek causing him to chuckle lightly.

Our relationship changed quickly, but I wouldn't want it any other way. I love being my captain's mate

"Skylar, the rules state that we can't be on the same squad now that we're in a relationship." Sajin says

"We can deal. I don't regret what happened and I hope you don't either." I say

"I don't. I love you Skylar, but you just got here and now you will have to join another squad."

"I don't mind and I love you too. Even though I'll be in a diffrent squad I'll still be your mate and I will never stop loving you." my mate smiles and nods. After getting dressed we head out to the training grounds. Sajin was to watch over the squad while they trained and I had to practice if I wanted to be able to protect my mate though he's strong and could probably protect himself. Training was easy, but I felt off. Like something was diffrent. My body felt out of sync. Mabye my body is still getting used to the fact I'm mated? Brushing off the feeling I continue my training and I felt Sajin's gaze locked on me. Mabye he felt it too. I give him a reassuring smile while blocking an attack from a sqaud member and he smiles back turns to watch others.

After training Sajin and I went to tell the Head Captain about our new relationship. He took it suprisingly well and said my spiritual pressure was that of a captain, so I became captain of Squad 9. I was confused by the emotion that flashed through my mate's eyes when the squad was mentioned, but I shrugged and decided to ask him about it once we were alone.

"As for you living arangement the two of you may stay with your squads or have a home of your own." the Head Captain says and I give Sajin a pleading look. I wanted a house were we could live together and start a family together.

"We will take a house Head Captain." Sajin sighs acting annoyed, but he was smiling

"Ofcourse. A house will be prepared for you in the Soul Society." Head Captain agrees and we bow respectfully before leaving. I drag my mate to a secluded part of the Soul Society before questioning him

"What is with you and Squad 9 Sajin?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest looking him in the eye the best I could with the height differance. He sighs sadly before answering me

"A former friend of mine was the captain of Squad 9. He is with Aizen." that shocked me and I felt bad for asking so I hugged him

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. It wasn't any of my business." he doesn't say anything and just hugs me back making me smile. After a few moments we go to Squad 9 so I could get used to the layout of my new squad. Once we get there I kiss Sajin's cheek before he goes back to his squad. Turning around I am met by Shuhei Hisagi

"Hey Shuhei. Sorry to barge in and say it like this, but the Head Captain has made me the new captain of Squad 9." I say smiling and he blinks staring at me shocked before nodding slowly

"O-Ofcourse Captain...?" he trails off and I let out an embaressed laugh

"Captain Valentino or you can just call me Skylar. Which ever is better for you."

"Ofcourse Captain Valentino. Would you like me to show you around?" I nod and he leads me on a tour before stopping at my new office. I let him get back to whatever he was doing as I enter the office to see what all I had to do as a captain.


	6. Our home

Hisagi drops off more reports and sits at his desk glncing at me.

"Is there something on your mind Hisagi?" I question not looking up from the papers I was looking through.

"It's not my place to ask, but why did you kiss Captain Komamura's cheek?" he asks and I look up at him noticing the blush on his cheeks causing me to smile

"We're mates. We used to be in the same squad before we were in a relationship." I answer

"You and Captain Komamura are mated? Like your married?"

"Yep. We're newly mated so expect him around a lot."

"Ofcourse. Do you need any help Captain?"

"Yeah, there's a lot of work here and I'm new at this so I could definatly use some help." my lieutenant smiles and nods taking a stack of reports. As we work a picture falls of one of the reports and it was off a young boy with white hair

"That's Captain Hitsugaya."

"Huh. This kid is a captain?"

"Yes I am."a voice and I look up to see the kid standing in the doorway

"Ok and what can I do for you Captain Hitsugaya?" I ask

"Nothing. I just wanted to meet the new captain."

"Ah. Well, sorry for any offence I may have caused with the kid comment." he nods and looks at me seemingly evaluating me before walking away. I shrug and go back to work. As time went by the other captains came to meet the 'new captain'. Some I'm ok with, some creeped me out slightly, and others I knew to be careful around. Captain Kurosutchi creeped me out and I learned to be careful around Captain Zaraki. Finally Hisagi and I finished all the paper work and I could go with my mate to check out pur new home. Sajin had stopped by, when Hisagi left to get more reports, to tell me our house was now ready to live in. I couldn't wait, so with a quick goodbye to Hisagi I shun'po to my new house where my mate was waiting.

The house was amazing! It was a two story home looking like any of the building around it and inside it was beautifully decorated. The front room had a sofa, a coffee table, and a tv with a light light brown carpet. The kitchen was all hard wood with a marble island and there was even a laundry room! The upstairs had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a walk in closet.

"Hey Sajin, what do you think about starting a family?" I ask

"I would love it. Why?" he asks

"Well, I want a family with you. I love you."

"I love you too and a family would be nice." I nod and we check out the master bed room, which was also beutiful. By now it had started to get dark and I was tired. Yawning I fall onto the large bed burring my face into the pillow sighing and I hear my mate chuckle before he joins me on the bed. I lay on my side my back snuggled against his chest and his arms wrapped around me. Smiling I fall asleep with dreams of a family in my head.


	7. The news

I was sitting in my new home when I started to feel sick. Running to the bathroom I puke my guts out. This was about the fourth time I've done this so I decided to go to Squad 4 to see what was going on with my body _still_ feeling out of whack and now the nonstop puking. Oh crap. It finally struck me and I wanted to be right, but then again I didn't. Is our relationship too new for this? Shaking of the thoughts I make it to Squad 4.

I was greeted by Retsu who had her usual motherly smile

"Hello Skylar. What can I do for you?" she asks

"C-Can I talk to you in private?" I dodn't want to say what I thought was wrong with me infront of all these people. She nods and takes me into her office

"Now, what is wrong?"

"I-I have a thought, but I wanted to ask you to make sure," I take in a deep breath before I continue "Ever since Sajin and I...became mates my body has felt out of whack and I've thrown up four times this morning. I want to know if my guess is right, but then again I don't."

"You're afraid. Let me check and I will see if your suspicions are correct." I nod and let her take me to a private room. I lay on the bed waiting for her to finish the scan

"Well?" I ask when she finished

"It seems you were right. I felt two spiritual pressures along with your own."

"B-But I'm not ready for kids! Sajin and I mated for the first time two days ago!"

"It only takes once." I fall back onto the bed closing my eyes trying to think through all of this. Sajin and I did talk about starting a family, but I didn't mean this soon! Mabye down the line in a year or two. I hear her

leave probaly to let me collect my thoughts. Sighing I look out the window wanting Sajin to be here with me, but he was sent on a misson to the world of the living in the middle of the night and wouldn't be back for two weeks. This is just great. When I need my mate the most he isn't here.

Standing up I walk back to the home I shared with my mate and his dog Goro. Goro greets me at the door tail wagging happily behind him. Laughing lightly I pet his head after I shut the door behind me then walk to the couch with him following behind me. Laying down on the couch I try to relax, but it was proving to be an impossiblity as my mind started to think of my younger brother. Guilt washed over me as I thought of Jace. I should have stobbed that creature, but I was to weak. To weak to save my baby brother. Tears start to flow down my cheeks thinking of Jace's smiling face.

After our parents died we were all we had. I had to take up the role of mother and father to Jace while also being the big brother. I failed at all three. I was taken out of my thoughts by Goro whining and licking my cheek. I smile softly and gently pet his head

"Sorry buddy. Everything is ok."I say and he nuzzles my hand. A knock at the door suprised me and I was even more suprised when I answered it. A red haired man with tattoos on his face hands me a piece of paper

"It's from Captain Komamura. He told me to give it to you." he says

"Uhhh...thanks?" I question. Who is this guy? He blushes and scratches the back of his head

"Sorry. I'm Renji Abarai lieutenant of Squad 6."

"Oh, well thank you Renji and it is nice to meet you." he smiles nodding

"Yeah, well I had better getting going. See ya again sometime?"

"Sure. I live here." we both laugh and he waves as he walks away. Shutting the door I return to the couch to read the note

'_Dear Skylar, _

_this mission will end sooner than expected. I shall return home in a week and a half or less. Stay out of trouble._

_Love,_

_Sajin_'

Shaking my head I fold the note back up and sit it on the coffee table. Stay out of trouble? What trouble could I cause? Well, atleast he'll be home soon and I'll get to tell him the news. He did say he wanted a family, so I suspect he will take the news well.

Whelp, only time will tell.


	8. Telling Sajin

I try to busy myself with work while waiting for Sajin to return home and either today or tomorrow he should return. Entering my home I was confused when Goro didn't greet me at the door, but once I walked farther into the house I saw why. Sajin was home.

"Hello Sajin."I say smiling and he smiles back. I hug him happiliy and we stay like that for a few moments before I spoke again "Hey Sajin?"

"Hmm?" he humms lightly

"Remember when I asked you about startin a family?"

"Skylar...? Are you saying..."he trails off and I nod. He hugs me again and twirls me around causing me to laugh. His happiness helped me forget my worries. Once he put me down I still clung to him Jace's smiling face flashing through my mind

"Sajin...what I can't do it?"

"What do you mean Skylar?"

"I already failed as a parent once. I can't do that again!" he holds me close as I cry and untif I had calmed down to question me

"Skylar, how did you fail as parent?"

"My baby brother. When our parents died I had to be mother, father, and big brother. I was to weak to protect him from those creatures. They took Jace from me! He could be dead for all I know!"

"Everything is fine Skylar. I need to go talk to the Head Captain and I shall return soon." I nod and let him leave s I dry my tears. I sit on the couch and Goro lays his head on my feet trying to cheer me up.

Sajin can back in a few minutes, but he wouldn't tell me what he had to talk to the Head Captain about and I didn't want to push it. The rest of the day was spent planning and thinking about the babies or pups. I call them that since Sajin is a wolf and I think it's cute. Sajin blushed everytime I said it though. Finally we went to bed and I dremt of my family.

We were in a garden and Sajin was playing with a set of twins. Both of the twins had brown hair and Sajin's mezmorizing gold eyes. The sound of the children's laughter caused me to smile. It sounded so pure like they didn't have a care in the world. All that mattered was playing with their Papa.

The dream faded as I was woken by the sun shining in my eyes and the fact my back felt cold. Looking behind me I saw that Sajin was missing. Sitting up I looked around getting worried that he wasn't here. I look to see a note on my bedside table. Please don't tell me he got sent on another mission. Reading the note I calmed down now knowing that he was just called away on a meeting. Putting the note down I walk into the kitchen to fix a quick breakfast before going to my squad.

Work was easy until I got called to a private meeting with the Head Captain. Confused I walk into the meeting room and see Sajin standing infront Yama, which confused me even more. Why was I needed?

"Head Captain? You wanted to see me?"I question bowing to him

"Yes. Skylar, do you want to remain a captain or do you wish to step down?"Head Captain asks and I blinked suprised then I heard Sajin's whispered

"I told him.." so he knows of my state.

"I would like to finish up a few things before stepping down. If that is acceptable Head Captain?" I say and he nods

"Very well. You are both dissmissed." he says. My mate and I leave going back to my squad. I kiss his cheek and hug him before he leaves for his own squad. Sighing I walk back to my office.


End file.
